Double Trouble (Teen Titans Go!)
"Double Trouble" is the fifth episode of the first season of Teen Titans Go!, and the fifth overall episode of the series. Summary To avoid playing "Cavemen and Dinosaurs" with Beast Boy, Cyborg uses Raven’s duplication spell to make two copies of himself. Then, jealous of his clone’s relationship with Beast Boy, he clones Beast Boy. Soon, there are too many clones to handle, and Cyborg and Beast Boy may not have actually been in the Titans Tower, but are clones themselves. ☀Cyborg convinces Raven to create a magical double of himself and Beast Boy so they will both always have someone to play with. Plot After getting tired of playing Cavemen and Dinosaurs with Beast Boy, Cyborg asked Raven to create a magical double of himself so he can play with Beast Boy while he can relax. However, Raven refused to do it and was tricked into making one when Cyborg asked her to make a copy of a pizza slice. Cyborg then introduces Clone Cyborg to Beast Boy, and they go and play. Cyborg gets a moment of peace, but quickly becomes bored and is surprised to see his clone and Beast Boy playing his favorite video game. He asks if he can join them, but they only had two controllers. Cyborg goes to Raven and asks her if she can make a Beast Boy clone. Raven refuses and gets tricked again into making another clone by Cyborg telling her to duplicate a video game controller. Cyborg and Beast Boy's clone meet Beast Boy and Cyborg's clone, and the clones decide to hang out since they have more stuff in common. Cyborg and Beast Boy decide to be best friends again, and are not happy with the clones around the Titans Tower eating their food and breaking their controllers. The Titans and the clones hold a meeting, in which they reached that the clones will leave the Tower. However the clones reveal there are now even more clones, having stolen Raven's Spell Book and created more of themselves, outnumbering the Titans and kicking them out of their own tower. The Titans think about the memories they had in the Tower and Beast Boy and Cyborg say they don't really have any memories in the Tower, except for the last few months. We see them in an apartment building, where Robin tells the Titans that he thinks the real Cyborg and Beast Boy are residing within an apartment. After gaining entry, involving pain on Robin's part, the Titans discover the real Cyborg and Beast Boy, who are now morbidly obese and obsessively playing a video game. They tell the others that they duplicated themselves with Raven's Spell Book to take a vacation. Robin blames them for the Tower being full of clones. Cyborg and Beast Boy thought that might happen and launched the Tower into space and substituted it with another Tower. Starfire asks what will happen with the clones. The clones tell them that they are going to become hobos. Robin begs them not to go and leave them with the originals, but they leave anyway. Meanwhile, the clones that are launched into space are running from an extraterrestrial T-Rex. The episode finishes with the clones and T-Rex dancing. Trivia *This is the very first episode to only feature the Titans and the first to not feature a villain. **However, the Magical Doubles of Beast Boy and Cyborg could be classified as antagonists. *Beast Boy enjoys tofu chips, and Cyborg appears to enjoy them, too. *Cyborg's favorite food was confirmed to be pizza, as well as his favorite game being "Invasion of the Bubble Bots 2." *It was hinted that the Titans have been living with magical doubles since the beginning of the series. References *When Cyborg looks in the freezer for ice cream, Mr. Freeze is on the ice cream container. *In the beginning of the episode, the costume Cyborg was wearing was a reference to Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones. *A Martian Manhunter plush toy can be seen lying on the floor in the hallway outside of the bathroom. *During Beast Boy's quiz, Cyborg mentions the "Kung Fu Bear people", possibly a reference to the internet meme. **In addition, it could be a reference to the film franchise Kung Fu Panda. *A Nite Owl (possibly Owl Man) poster can be seen in Beast Boy's room near the door. *A Darkseid Plushie toy can be seen lying to the right of the couch, when Cyborg tries to meditate with Raven. *A poster of Metallo, an enemy of Superman, can be seen in Cyborg and Beast Boy's apartment. *This episode shares the same title of an episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *When Beast Boy is counting, he is saying "Mesozoic", referencing the dinosaur era. *When Cyborg and Beast Boy found out their Tofu Chips were eaten, the Star Wars song "Landspeeder Search/Attack of The Sandpeople" can be heard. Continuity *The same Bat-O's cardboard is seen in Beast Boy and Cyborg's apartment from "Legendary Sandwich" and "Driver's Ed". *This is the second time Raven is seen sitting on the ground while meditating, rather than floating or sitting on the couch. The first time was in "Driver's Ed". Errors *The toothpaste Cyborg squirted onto Raven's head disappears when they fall onto the ground. *When Cyborg asked Raven to make a magical double of him, they were in the hallway. But after Raven casts the spell, they were suddenly in the living room. *Despite the other two controllers were being used by Beast Boy and the Cyborg clone, Cyborg had a third controller, which he held up to Raven and asked her to duplicate. *When four of Beast Boy's clones and Cyborg's clones were chased by the alien T-Rex, one of Cyborg's clones vanished when they started dancing. *While Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games in Beast Boy's room, Beast Boy's sideburns disappear. Running Gags *Cyborg kept asking Raven for duplicates of stuff, which then he tricks Raven into duplicating himself and other stuff. Category:Teen Titans Go! episodes